


even bad wolves can be good

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pining, is this considered pining???, probably extremely bittersweet, quite a lot of internal monologue, sascha is conflicted, stef is completely clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: 'i'm gonna keep my sheep suit on until i'm sure that you've been shown, that i can be trusted walking with you alone'





	even bad wolves can be good

**Author's Note:**

> a little story for the spookiest time of year, inspired by amanda seyfried's cover of little red riding hood!! ( the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=963iCYoONF0 )
> 
> i hope you lot enjoy it & happy early halloween xx

Across the sky, the clouds were heavy with the faintest outline of the setting sun on the horizon. That was the only source of ever-dwindling light in that area. The forest had darkened, growing colder and quieter by the second.

Sascha sat on a long-abandoned and decayed bench, thinking over his plan for that night. It was something he did every three and a half weeks, like clockwork.

He would laugh to himself at the hilarity of it all. The hilarity of his own life.

The German thrived in the dark, in the forgotten. So often did he sit and simply wait.

Wait for someone stupid and unsuspecting to come along, walking right into their deaths. It sounded so cliche, so ridiculous, but that's just how humans were.

Stupid.

Ridiculous.

A major emphasis on _stupid_.

Sascha hardly had to work to get what he wanted, it always seemed to land right into his lap. Absentmindedly, he ran his tongue across his teeth; feeling the slight graze of his canines. 

This particular night was a chilly one, though he was devoid of a coat. He stared up into the sky, taking in the scent and the slightest hint of humidity in the air. The stars were beginning to become slightly visible, the overcast lightening somewhat.

A faint sweetness appeared in the air.

When the sound of quiet rustling and shifting leaves reached his ears, he perked up. Looking in the direction of the noise, Sascha shifted to the edge of the bench.

Ready to get up. 

Ready to pounce, to sink his teeth into the first person that came along.

It took a few moments for the person to come into view and the German was running mostly on auto-pilot. He nearly stood, until the features of the person's face became more visible. 

Auto-pilot off. 

Everything went very quiet. 

The young man must've noticed him, though everything was rather dim. A moment of shyness seemed to overtake him before he flashed the stranger a small smile. 

No words left him.

Over his shoulder was a backpack, his arms occupied with a box. The box was full of groceries.

Sascha suddenly couldn't think, looking this new person up and down.

He had a head of caramel coloured, messy, curly hair, a caring face, broad shoulders and a good bit of height to go with it. Unlike Sascha, he was wearing a dark red coat, a black scarf, dark blue denim jeans and very tattered boots. Even his nose was slightly reddened from the crisp, cool air blowing in his face.

"Aren't you cold?" 

His voice brought him back to the present. 

"Me? No, no, I'm fine." Sascha quickly responded, relieved with how neutral his tone was. 

The person blinked a few times in succession before nodding. "Alright then." 

Another small smile appeared before he started walking past. 

"Wait- are you going in here alone?" 

Sascha asked, stopping the man in his tracks. He turned back around to look at him. 

"Yeah." 

"There are a lot of animals at night, you probably shouldn't go alone." 

The younger man tilted his head slightly, looking a bit confused. 

Sascha stood up. "I'll walk with you." 

"Oh," He mumbled before nodding. "Okay then." 

_Naive idiot._

Nothing was stopping Sascha from manipulating this situation he'd found himself in. Now, the pair started down the overgrown nature trail, the irritatingly sweet smell coming off the man slowly driving him insane. It was relatively silent in the beginning until the man initiated conversation.

"I never got your name." 

"I never got yours either." 

He smiled again, finding it funny. "It's Stefanos, or just Stef if it's too hard to pronounce."

"Who the hell would find that hard to pronounce?" Sascha asked, his nose crinkling a bit in reaction. Stefanos was very far from difficult to pronounce.

"Non-Greeks, I guess." He responded. "Your turn." 

"Alexander, but everyone seems to call me Sascha." 

"How do you get Sascha from Alexander?"

Sascha shrugged his shoulders. "Blame the Russians." 

Stefanos laughed. "So, you're Russian, then?"

"German, but my parents are Russian." 

"My mum is Russian, so that's something we have in common already." 

Sascha's curiosity was growing, now. There was a rare, unique innocence to Stef, something that was intriguing. The German began to forget why he'd been out there, now. 

"What's with the food anyway?" Sascha asked, gesturing towards the box.

One flash of Stef's big, warm brown eyes and now, Sascha was feeling the strangest sensation in his chest. He couldn't figure out what it was. 

"It's for my granny," Stef clarified. "She's pretty scared of leaving the house, so I just bring stuff down here every few days." 

"Really? I've never seen you down here." 

It was true, he'd never seen him there before. He would've remembered someone like that. Stef seemed to disregard the implication that Sascha was a frequent visitor there, or it just didn't quite click at the time. 

"I don't usually come this late, I worked overtime." 

Sascha's lips suddenly had a slight frown on them. "You shouldn't come here after dark, it's really not safe."

Stef looked at him, the cluelessness evident in his face. "It's safe for you though, there are just animals and they won't do anything." 

_God, you're so stupid, if I told you what I was. If I told you what I was you wouldn't be so stupid and trusting. _

Sascha knew he couldn't tell him. The last thing he needed was this kid to get killed by something else that silently lurked in the underbrush. Something else far scarier than he was.

"People have gotten killed out here, you know. Can never be too safe nowadays." 

_You could've been one of those people, you moron. I could make you one of those people._

There was absolutely no chance Sascha would leave his side now. Someone like him, with those obnoxious, doelike eyes and a welcoming smile that never seemed to leave his lips. 

That was more than a recipe for disaster. Chaos. There was no telling what that could lure.

Sascha could picture it in his head, grabbing him and sinking his teeth into his neck so mercilessly; imagine the rush of honeyed blood against his tongue. He seemed like such an easy target, so ingenuous. It was almost sickening. In just a moment, that burning saccharine-sweet fragrance would be gone and that monstrous side of Sascha could disappear for another three and a half weeks.

"I'll be more careful then," Stef spoke quietly, fingers drumming against the box. "Didn't know such a nice place could be so eerie." 

He paused for a second before looking at Sascha. "Eerie... that's a word, right? I'm not just making that up?"

That feeling came back, the German's chest felt awkwardly warm and tight. Whatever darkened thoughts he had melted away now.

"It's a real word, yeah." Sascha smiled at him slightly. "You're right, though, it can get pretty spooky at night." 

"Okay, good. My English has me kind of self-conscious." Stef laughed. That laugh was so jovial. "Must be the atmosphere or something, forests are creepy at night." 

If Sascha could've, he would have wanted to know everything about this man. It felt as though he were meant to meet him. 

"Are you a student or anything, then?" 

Stefanos nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. I'm studying sports psychology." 

"Sports psychology? I've never even heard of that." 

"Really?" The Greek sounded surprised. "It's like... the study of how psychology can influence physical activity and motivation in sports." 

Sascha looked somewhat sceptical. "Sounds like normal psychology." 

"It is normal psychology, just more sport-related." 

"Makes sense." 

He was smiling- they both were. The time was quickly escaping both of them, and before they knew it, they'd reached a clearing. A small house sat off-centre, the lawn decently manicured despite the surrounding dinginess. 

Sascha had forgotten his goal, the scent, everything. He'd forgotten _everything_. 

"Could you wait here for a few minutes?" Stef asked. 

Sascha nodded.

The Greek walked off to the front door, unlocking it before entering. He was inside for around ten minutes before he came back out. Surprisingly, when he returned; he pulled Sascha into a loose yet warm hug. Sascha's eyes widened, his mind going blank for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around the younger man. 

"I appreciate you walking with me, Sascha." 

Stef's words were genuine. 

Sascha wanted to stay like that, having him in his arms; he knew he could protect him like that. This man he'd known for all of thirty minutes became someone he wanted to just shelter.

The German wondered.

_If I told him. _

_If I told him, would he be treating me like this?_

Stef pulled away, a smile on his lips and a subtle hopefulness in his eyes. "Think you could walk me back home?" 

Sascha's flashed him a tight-lipped smile. 

_If he knew. _

His heart was lit up in ways he'd never experienced before, but he'd have to be satisfied. 

A chilled breeze blew past both of them, one that made Stef shiver, but Sascha couldn't feel it. Stef didn't notice. 

Even if the world could look at what Sascha was, it didn't show that, whether he was technically alive or not, his heart was still beating in a sense. His heart was still alive even if the rest of him wasn't. His heart was hurting just as much as it was flourishing. This man made him realise that, but he knew he couldn't tell Stef. 

_I can be satisfied enough, just walking with you like this._

Sascha nodded his head slowly. Part of him was dying. 

Stef's smile widened, showing his teeth now as he gently nudged Sascha. "You're really nice, Sascha."

Sascha let out a soft laugh, rolling his eyes. "I'll bet you say that to everyone." 

_This is enough. _

_This is enough if I can protect you._

Sascha could play a character if it made him happy. He could be anything he wanted him to be. The blissful ignorance in Stef's face was enough to warrant that. Truly, he didn't have a clue just who he was talking to, the person who stood beside him. As they began back the way they came, Sascha's hand briefly rested against his back. 

_Maybe, you'll see it my way, see who I am. _

_Maybe, you won't see what I am._


End file.
